


Something you had that was stolen

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron thinks something of his was stolen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something you had that was stolen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“'Mione!” Ron shouted from his office/man-cave. “Where's my model Firebolt III?”

Hermione opened the door a little bit and popped her head into the room. “I don't know, love. Where did you have it last?”

Ron frowned in concentration. “Right here, on my desk.” He shuffled the things there. “I know it was here yesterday.”

“I don't know. Just keep looking. You'll find it,” Hermione said before shutting the door again.

Ron continued moving his things around, making a huge mess. After another five minutes he growled in frustration. “It's been stolen!” He rushed out of his office and stomped down the hall. “Someone stole it!”

Hermione sighed. “I don't think so. Our wards would have gone off. No one's been here except us.”

“Then where is it?” Ron huffed.

“Hugo! Rose!” Hermione called down the hall. She turned to her husband, “Maybe they know.”

Two redheaded children barreled into the living room. “Yes, mum?” Rose asked with a small smile.

Hermione returned her daughter's smile. “Your father had lost his model Firebolt III. Have either of you seen it?”

Rose immediately shook her head, “No ma'am. I haven't.”

“Thank you Rose,” Hermione said, patting her on her head. “How about you Hugo?”

Hugo appeared to be attempting to blend into the wall behind him. He shrugged his shoulders once and continued to try to disappear.

Ron stepped forward and dropped to a knee in front of his son, “If you know something you need to tell me.”

Hugo stared at the rug and after a few moments of silence spoke in a small voice. “I – I took it.” He shook slightly. “I wanted to play with it.”

Ron shook his head slightly. “Go get it.”

Ron stood up and looked over at his wife. Hermione gave him a look at clearly said “I told you so” and said, “See? It wasn't stolen.” Ron simply glared at her.


End file.
